


Mecha Pieces

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Struggling with his Ironman suit, Tony asks Banner for help, he calls you in.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Bruce stared at his long time friend before letting out a long exhausted sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Tony…”

“I just, this is simple it really is! I just have no idea what I am missing! Did you take a look? Seriously? I just cant imagine both of us…” Tony let his sentence trail.

“Tony!” finally brown eyes shifted back up to him.

“Seriously Banner, you need you get here, plus it’ll be nice catching up,” he gave Bruce a quick smirk before looking back at his ironman suit irritated. “These holo-vids are so impersonal and cold,” he shook his head and slid one arm into the suit. Shifting his body so that he could easily slide his entire body into the shell. The entire suit began to wrap around him, “watch this,” he murmured holding a finger up at Bruce who leaned in closer, watching carefully. The suit closed almost entirely before halting at his right knee.

Bruce let out a quick, “huh,” as it opened and gently ejected Tony. “Look I am too busy here cant spare the time,” Bruce began rummaging around his desk, the camera tilting and allowing Tony a brief sideways view of Bruce’s current office.

“What school are you at again?” Tony asked picking up a bag of trail mix and grabbing a handful.

“I didn’t, okay here…this woman can help. I knew her back in collage, she was ahead, so technically about 3 years younger than me. Brilliant work in bio-mechanics, absolutely wonderful work. She could probably do better than I could helping you out since it has been her focus almost all her life.” Bruce was sending Tony files after files of your work. “Currently trying to make a better cheaper version of prosthetics for the everyday person not just for the rich and she’s already cut the price almost in half for most prosthetics especially if its for the military vets. Y/F/N Y/L/N, give me a day or two to convince her.”

_______

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony ignored F.R.I.D.A.Y. as he received a slight shock from the boot in front of him, he grimaced as he shook his entire arm till it stopped being numb, “FRI? What have I told you about not disturbing me while I am working?”

“Yessir, not to disturb you while you are working, but you are always working. Also your guest has arrived, I have set her up in one of the guest rooms.”

Tony pulled his glasses off. “Guest?”

“Y/F/N Y/L/N. Mr. Banner said you would be waiting for her. May I suggest you sleep and see her in the morning? After a proper breakfast?” she inquired.

“Stop trying to baby me small FRI,” he muttered chewing on his bottom lip before checking his watch, “It is kinda late, I’m sure she’s gonna want to sleep off the plane ride…d-did she come on a plane?”

“of course sir, you paid for it.”

“of course I did…yeah, I’ll see her in the morning then.”

______

You sighed as you climbed onto the elevator with several duffle bags and your laptop. Closing your eyes you leaned back, your head hitting the wall behind you softly.

_Bruce had called you while you were in the middle of Latin America, in some god forbidden jungle your brother had dragged you to. It had been a nice distraction from your everyday life and you were ready to get back to your own work instead of trying to kill yourself with unknown tribes and uninhabited jungles._

_“Y/N…where are you?” he had asked as birds cries sounded way too close for comfort._

_You looked around a little nervous as your brother and his team settled down and started talking about where they were and where they were headed. “Not exactly sure Bruce, but thank god for my own market of phone or I am sure I would never have gotten this call from you. So to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” you asked dragging a bottle of water out and chugging a few gulps of water down while wiping your face with a bandana._

_“Tony Stark actually.”_

_“Uhm, no.”_

_Bruce chuckled. “C’mon Y/N, he’s in a bad place. Can’t focus, is having trouble with his suit, the man just got dumped!”_

_“And he rightfully deserved it I am sure.” you sighed as your brother tapped your shoulder and you nodded. “Look I will not work for him, nor am I interested. I like my anonymity and you know it and you know why.”_

_Bruce sighed, “Please Y/N, I am really worried about him and I hate to do this….but I am turning in my you-owe-me-card.”_

_he held his breath as you let out a hiss. You narrowed your eyes, even though you knew he couldnt see you and let out a string of curses. “Bruce…. You cannot take this back.”_

_Bruce chuckled nervously on the other end of the line as you slowly stood slinging your pack back into place. “FINE, I will be on the next plane out, I’ll send out the info once we get a camp started in a few hours.”_

_Bruce let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding in. “Thanks Y/N.”_

“Ms. Y/L/N, please exit the elevator, your room is down the hall the fifth door on the left.”

You smiled, “You’re F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Yes, miss, if there is anything I can do for you just request it and I will get on it right away.”

You snickered as you picked your duffles up and followed her directions. “Is this where the Avengers bunk? Bruce too?”

“That is correct. Yes, Mr. Banner comes here frequently.”

Another snicker left you, “Well, all I need is some sleep, a shower, and some fuckin food when I wake up. I’ve already read the files that Bruce sent me. So I can get to work ASAP after those first three are done. Wake me at 7Am?” you asked the A.I.

“Of course miss.”

“Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Tony spent all night working, he only stopped when his stomach grumbled angrily at him and he reached for trail mix only to find out he had none. He knew Bucky and Steve would be up by now having taken their morning run, he also knew that Bucky made the best chocolate chip pancakes, and Steve made the fluffiest eggs. Not to mention he made a good cup of coffee.

He perked an eyebrow as he stepped out of the elevator and  heard voices coming from the kitchen, not that he hadn’t been expecting voices, just not the female voice. It wasn’t Nats, he rounded the corner and met with a small body. Tony reached out to catch her but Steve had already caught her and pulled her in close. Tony rolled his eyes. “Sorry wasnt expecting to get barrelled into by a midget.”

You scoffed rolling your eyes in return, you smiled up at Steve with a slight blush. “Thanks handsome,” you winked and pulled yourself out of his grasp, tugging at your sleeves to readjust yourself. 

Tony let his eyes wander down your frame, he let them travel back up till he met your gaze and he smirked self assuredly. “So who is your new friend?” he asked stepping forwards and reaching out his hand.

“not our friend.” Steve answered, “well…now she is, but she’s here for you.”

Tony snapped his head back to look at you. “Of course Bruce wouldn’t tell you I was coming already.” you heaved a sigh, looking up at him, your eyes scrutinizing him top to bottom, “You look like shit, have you eaten?”

Tony heard the other two chuckle and pursed his lips as he moved past you to get a cup of coffee. “I just came for coffee,” he murmured. 

He was surprised as you took him and shoved him towards the table and a seat. “you need food,” you paused and sniffed the air around him. “And a really hot long shower. You smell…”

Tony scoffed as Bucky put a plate of pancakes in front of him nodding and Steve stood aside with a smirk. “You…smell…too!” he took a whiff and instead returned to his pancakes shoveling in a big bite. She smelled like lavender and wild flowers. Tony closed his eyes, he needed a nap.

“So handsome, you gonna show me that book you were talking about?” you asked wrapping an arm around Steve’s. He looked down at you surprised at how close you were so suddenly. He nodded looking up at Tony and Bucky briefly before taking a step back and leading you to his room. 

Tony stared at Bucky, “did she just really?”

“Completely ignore you for Steve? Yeah, welcome to my world.” Buck chuckled.

_____

Tony looked up, a towel draped over his head, as he stepped out into his lab. he cleared his throat as he saw you tinkering on the boot he had just decided to trash and start over on. “Wh-what do you think you are doing?” he asked annoyed letting out a sigh.

“what I came here to do,” you murmured standing and turning around to find he was only in a pair of grey sweats. He looked up at you, and you bit your bottom lip as you took in a sharp breath at the lines that led into his too low grey sweats. 

Tony felt himself come alive as your eyes traveled along his exposed chest down his torso and then pause on his hips. He watched you swallow and then you turned around and bent back down to work on the boot again. He let his eyes linger on your ass in those tight leggings and shifted from foot to foot. “What do you think it is?” he asked stepping over to the table and snagging a shirt quickly pulling it over his head, pausing when he heard the satisfying whine as the boot came to life. “How did you do that?” he asked jerking the shirt on completely and stepping in his shoulder brushing with yours as he leaned in close. 

“You didnt hook up that component with the matching wire, instead you crossed them for some reason, kinda a rookie mistake for the great Tony Stark. Which makes me think Bruce sent me here to waste my time. I take it you got some sleep?”You asked crossing your arms over your chest and leaning back against the work table.

Tony stood straighter and frowned down at his boot as you turned off the boosters and it began to cool off. How had he missed that? he had been tinkering with the boot for the better portion of a week and had completely missed that several times now. “uh, yeah about an hour…you keep calling him Bruce, you two close?”

“Well there’s your problem right there, you need more sleep!” you huffed at him. “Lets take a look at your suit, and yes me and Bruce are close. We’ve been friends since collage. He keeps in touch even when he’s in hiding, doesn’t he do so with you?” you asked perking an eyebrow at him as you strode up to his suit motioning to it.

Tony frowned, “How do you know so much about my suit?”

“Read up on it on the plane ride over, stop redirecting and answer,: you smirked as he kept quiet and began pulling out a few wires, “he doesn’t.” you snickered and then sobered, if Bruce didn’t trust them completely what did that mean for you and your secret?

____

Steve looked up as Tony came in right after you, he frowned when he tried to make sense of what you were talking about. He looked over to see Bucky had the same lost look as he knew he himself sported. 

“No! Your wrong Tony, those metal’s won’t stand the heat of the propulsion heat, in theory if they were mixed with maybe some vibranium metal alloy possibly, but then you would have to rework the entire system to accept that new metal and compensate for it! OH! What about the metal adamantium?!” 

Tony gave you a withering look, making you giggle, he was surprised he liked that sound. “You cannot be serious.”

Both Steve and Bucky had come over to sit as whatever it was you were cooking was starting to smell delicious. They both nodded agreeing silently it was nice to see Tony looking so refreshed and chattering again. Since his split with Pepper it hadnt been the same, he had become moody and shut himself in his lab almost all the time.

“Look, the adamantium is the only other metal out there that is on par with the Wakandian’s metal, and we all know how stingy they are.”

“Well I happen to know someone who knows a certain king of Wakanda,” he smiled clapping Steve on the shoulder.

You looked up in surprise at Steve, “Holy shit, really?” you smiled brightly, “do you think you can get me in to meet with their scientists?! I’ve been trying for years…” you started with excitement moving forwards and knocking the pan off the stove, you yelled as hot oil coated your shirt and screamed as it started seep into your clothes, burning you. 

The three men jumped quickly as you stood there, unable to move and Tony made it to you first, quickly jerking your long sleeve top off you and checking your stomach for any burns. He turned around as he heard both Bucky and Steve gasp. “Guys, I’m sure we’ve all seen a girl without her shirt, give her some privacy..” he turned around and looked at you, his eyes never leaving yours. “You okay? Lets get you…” his voice trailed as he saw something shiny on your arm. No, that was your arm. “Y/N…” his eyes traveled along your right arm, completely metal, except along your forearm where it looked like skin began and covered your entire hand. 

You turned around and ran.

Tony stood still, as Bucky cried your name. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

You locked the door behind you, stripping of the rest of your clothes and turning the hot water on in the shower. You sent a quick text to your brother and stepped into the shower.

Tony smirked as he had F.R.I.D.A.Y. override the lock on the bedroom and stepped in. “Y/N?” he walked in looking around and stepped up to the bathroom door pushing it open gently. “Y/N? You plan on running?” he asked.

“Tony!” you shouted angrily as you pulled the towel around you tighter. “Dammit Tony! Get out!” you glared daggers at him as he stepped into the bathroom getting closer to you. “Wh-what?!” you struggled against him as he caught your left wrist in his hand bringing it up to inspect.

“This was more fleshy…and how did you do this? It looks all like flesh. Are you human, maybe a new type of android?” he was now inspecting your right shoulder which is where the shiny metal began.

Tony was surprised as you brought your left hand across his cheek angrily pulling out of his grasp. “Dammit Tony get the hell out!” you yelled. “I am not some stupid robot! I am human! I have feelings! You cant-” you sucked in a deep breath trying to steady yourself, trying desperately to not break down.

This was exactly why you hadn’t wanted to come. Bruce knew. Knew this was why you hadn’t wanted to come. He had invited you several times over the past years, but to no avail.

Now you stood before Tony, the one person who would want to study and dissect you, half naked in only a towel, and you felt your chest would explode as his eyes trailed along your skin and not skin.

But you hadn’t been ready for how soft his eyes would look at you, how he reached out to pull you towards him. “You don’t have to be afraid Y/N.”

You jerked away with a gasp and almost fell. Tony caught your wrist and smiled, “well if you wanted to get naked for me I certainly wouldnt have expected it this way!”

You felt your face burn as he looked up pointedly not looking at you as he turned around. “Leave!”

“So you can bolt like a rabbit? No, you can change while my back is turned but we do have to have a little chat.” he crossed his arms and sighed, “you know we won’t judge you here, I’m actually a little put out that Bruce hasn’t brought his secret girlfriend around sooner.”

“I am not Bruce’s girlfriend!” you rolled your eyes and pulled on your jeans along with a new shirt.

The door to your room slid open and Tony threw his hands up in exasperation as Bruce walked in. “Hey Steve told me Y/N burned herself? Is she okay?”

Tony turned to looked at you with narrowed eyes, “Not your boyfriend? He wouldnt come here when I asked him to.”

You shoved past him and threw your arms around Bruce’s neck. He wrapped you up in his arms and pulled back, his brow creasing with concern as he noted your exposed limbs. “What happened?”

“Why are you here?” you asked.

Bruce smiled, “Like I am going to miss this opportunity to see you, you’ve hidden yourself away roaming the jungles with your brother the last four years!”

“Well, we are searching for a certain something out there you know..” you said pulling away.

“Hello? yeah, hi, still here!” Tony waved at you and you frowned, “yeah I know mood killer, but I do need some answers here. Bruce! Buddy pal! Good to see you!” he extended his arms on either side and dropped them when Bruce only smirked at him.

“I told you to be nice to her.” Bruce scolded.

“Not his fault, I was a klutz.” you murmured looking down.

“Arent you always?” he asked squeezing you briefly.


	4. Chapter 4

You sighed as Bruce handed you a coffee, Bucky sitting next to you eyeing your right arm. You sighed and brought your sleeve up around your shoulder, nodding at him. Bucky’s eyes lit up and he leaned in closer running his hand along your arm, causing goose bumps to appear. 

“Wait! So how can he just feel you up and not get hit, but I touch you-”

“because he asked for permission!” you scoffed.

“I didn’t hear anything,” Tony grumbled as he wrapped his lips around his coffee cup. You lifted your chin at this and pulled away from Bucky moving around the counter and fixing a cup of tea as you listened to Bruce.

“Look Y/N hasn’t wanted to come here because you live in the spotlight Tony, she has spent her entire life keeping out of the light so as not to call attention to herself. Y/N was eleven when she was with her father who was an explorer in the jungles.

He was also a scientist and she would accompany him on his trips every now and then being the oldest child. They were on a trip, in some lost jungle when they came upon a tribe, who pointed them in the direction of their Gods. They didnt mention that they would be sacrifices. Y/N was attacked by a symbiote, it latched onto her and her father did his best to keep it from taking her over. The end result?” he motioned towards you as you drizzled honey into the cup of tea, “the metal you see? All her own muscles, tissue, blood still flows throughout her, but if you take a sample from the metal portion you get a liquid metal that has yet to be identified. I know, she came to me for help.” 

Bruce watched as you took Tony’s cup of coffee from him, ignored his protestations, and replaced it with the cup of tea. He smiled, he knew you would be good for his friend.

“Wait…so she’s not like me?” Bucky asked a note of relief and confusion in his voice, Steve gripping his shoulder.

Bruce shook his head, “No Bucky. Not at all, she’s her own unique person.”

You smiled up at him, lacing your fingers with Bruce’s drawing strength from him. Bruce dropped his forehead to yours letting you lean into him quickly. “that is why I can help with your suit, though most of what you are having problems with is pretty easy to fix with some sleep.” You smiled as you caught Tony yawning.

“What did you give me?” he asked looking at his now empty cup. “Did you just drug me?! Cao take note of this! You and Robocop there are witness in case I go missing!”

You chuckled, “just chamomile tea. C’mon…I know you have questions for me.” Looking up at Bruce you squeezed his hand and smiled before stretching onto your toes and placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushed furiously and nodded, silent communication between you two had always come as second nature and he let your hand go. 

Tony sighed as you perked an eyebrow at him waiting for him to lead you to his room. You looked at him as he led you towards the elevator. “No, I dont sleep down here, I need my privacy.” he smiled broadly as you shook your head and stepped in. He leaned in close reaching around you to press the button for the top floor. “The skin? real or fake?” He asked taking a step back.

“Right hand? fake, it’s a synthetic skin my father developed when I was younger, so that other people wouldnt try to whisk me away into a lab to study me. left hand is mostly my own skin, though the portions where the symbiote cuts through…I use the same formula on it as well. It comes in lotion or a spray can, which is handy.”

Tony frowned at your sarcasm as he led you through his personal apartment. You looked around the huge space, it seemed cold and unfriendly. Tony caught your arms as you almost crashed into him. “Let me show you something.”

You looked at him warily but let him drag you along, he took you outside onto a balcony. You frowned at him as he pointed at a telescope, “Tony..”

“Just look!” he pushed you towards it gently and you let out a huff of air, but you moved over and leaned down, it took a moment to focus it. You gasped when you finally saw the clear image, Tony’s hands on your hips made you tense for a moment but you relaxed as he leaned over you, “That is a supernovae, not a lot of people get the chance to see one. I only heard about it because NASA let me into their-well, okay I got bored and hacked them for shits and giggles. Whatever..”

You looked up at him a smile playing at your lips, “Tony, thats a federal offense and you could be put in jail for that.” your eyes danced with mischief matching his, when had he gotten so close?

Tony smiled as you giggled, “You do that often you know?” he pointed out.

“What?” you asked as he looked at you with what seemed like confused concern. “Are you talking about my giggle?” Tony smiled as you ducked your head, that sound coming from you again. “you know-” you started as he tilted your head up pausing as you noted how his eyes seemed glued to your lips. “Tony…”

Your heartbeat doubled as he leaned in, his lips pressing against yours softly. You reached up, your hands sliding up his chest to his shoulders. Tony pulled away with a sheepish smile. “I, uhhh, wasn’t going to keep going if I didn’t kiss you.”

You felt a blush start below your neck and slowly move up. “You should get some sleep.”

Tony didnt move for a moment and then pulled away, letting you go completely. “Yeah, about that…I am more likely going to just go down and work on that suit…”

You sighed, “Tony!” You grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the bed you had spotted earlier. “You need sleep! I understand that you are a mad scientist and whatever thats fine, but not when your making rookie mistakes just because you are sleep deprived!!” 

Tony made a noise as you pulled him into bed and laid next to him. “What are you doing?”

“I used to sleep with my brother and father growing up. Not to mention the group of guys that I was raised around. When I went off to collage I couldnt sleep for the longest time. Until I met Bruce and he allowed me to sleep with him in his bed. It was the only way I could sleep, having a warm body next to mine.” you moved closer to him and looked up at him, “I’m sorry she broke up with you, sometimes….well there is no reasonable explanation for heartbreak.”

Tony felt a lump form in his throat and he closed his eyes. “Well, if we are going to do this…” he pulled you in suddenly, his body was hard and rough against yours. “for a metal body your surprisingly soft.” he murmured into your hair.

You relaxed into his arms and answered a few of his questions till he drifted off into sleep. Smiling you moved to climb out of the bed only to find his arms securely wrapped around your waist, one leg thrown over yours. You shifted a bit to get comfortable and let sleep come.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Tony mumbled against your neck waking you up. You hummed in response and he pulled away to answer, “I haven’t slept like that in awhile.”

You giggled again, making him stare at you in wonder. “Told you, having a warm body next to you helps.”

“I don’t think just any body will work for me though,” he murmured sliding his leg between yours and wrapping himself around you.

You mewled, “Tony, it’s super late and I’m sure Bruce wants to talk…”

“Shut up, let me enjoy this, and are you sure you and Bruce aren’t…” he asked lifting his head to stare at you. 

“Ohhh, my god! That is it! Whatever cuddles you may have gotten are gone!” You exclaimed and started pulling out of his arms. You laughed as he tightened his hold on you apologizing as he scratched your cheek with his stubble. You cried out trying to escape knowing your neck would be red from the stubble burn but you found him endearing and so you fell back against him. “Tony….” he hummed in response quite pleased with himself as you cuddled up to him. “You know…right? That you’re a good person.”

He sucked in his breath, tensing up behind you. Now he pulled away and you turned and pulled him down into your arms. “Y/N, you haven’t been around me that long…you don’t know me. You should-”

You cut him off by pressing your lips against his. “shut up, you’re kinda stupid you know?” You mumbled, “Now there is some morning cuddling to be done, and no one is leaving till it is accomplished.”

Tony grumbled but when your arms and legs began wrapping around him, he melted. You had been a whirlwind of emotions. Somehow he knew that was just how you were. You came to a conclusion and that was that. You hadnt necessarily hated him, but the way he lived in the spot light. And he could understand that, since you didnt want to be turned into a science fair project, which he wouldnt allow. But now you had gotten to know him a little and decided he was a good person and there was probably nothing he could do to change that. He wrapped his arms around you hesitantly till you pulled one around your waist with a small threat. 

Tony felt fear as a smile slid across his lips. You scared him. What if he made you hate him again? You buried your face into his chest, right next to his arc. he figured it was a ghost reaction to feel his heart skip a beat, his stomach knotted. Those were the butterflies people talked about. It was just stress reaction, he was around someone that could crawl under his skin….he didn’t want to lose you now. 

He liked your giggle, he liked your smile. The way you smelled like vanilla and lavender, and something just you, feminine. Soft, could soft have a smell? he wondered absently. He looked down into your eyes when your small hand laid on his cheek. You had tipped your head up at him and pouted your lips at him, he chuckled and dipped his head to meet your lips. 

So soft…

“Stop thinking Stark.” you reprimanded, “Cuddling is for relaxing and stress relieving. Your ruining it,” you pinched him and he yelped. Tony struggled for a moment to relax. He breathed in your scent and he felt his body relax and you hummed in appreciation. He liked that, so he tucked your head under his chin and melted as you sighed in content. 

He was gonna do whatever in order to make you happy.


	6. Chapter 6

 

You shook your head as Bruce followed you into Tony’s lab, he was bent over some papers and when he looked up a smile on his lips you stumbled a bit. How did one look so beautiful? He was moving towards you concern on his face now, dammit you had ruined that.

“So Y/N tells me the mistakes and trouble you’ve been having with your suit are completely due to not sleeping enough? How does that not surprise me?” Bruce asked dryly.

Tony made a face at him, taking the cup of coffee from your hands, touching longer than necessary. You smiled up at him, and turned to Bruce, “Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” you asked perking an eyebrow at him.

Bruce chuckled and spread his hands apart, a grin splitting his face. “C’mon, you spend way too much time in the jungles-don’t even throw that back at me as I have a very good reason to be in the jungles…”

“Bruce! You know why I am out there!” you exclaimed.

Tony circled around so that he was behind you, “What reason is that exactly? Cause…hello? I could probably help if you just let me.”

Bruce held up a finger, “It isn’t spreading, it has completely stopped, its is a part of you and even thought it may dominate your physical body you have been in charge this entire time. It hasn’t moved to hurt you or anyone since that one time when you were a child, and you have to remember it was when you were a child Y/N!!” Bruce stood from his leaning position and followed you around to the suit that Tony still had to finish putting together.

“Bruce, once is enough,” You mumbled as Tony joined you two. You huffed as he perked an eyebrow at the both of you. “when…this first happened to me… I accidently hurt a man that worked for my father. He scared me and it lashed out, threw him thirty meters into the forest.” You didn’t meet his eyes but ducked your head into the suit, mumbling about how much he had accomplished already.

You knew Bruce’s reaction already, but Tony wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you out of the suit, “Look at me, now…” he was quiet, you kept your eyes on his chest, on his arc reactor, on his heart. Your own beating wildly, you were afraid, afraid he would turn you away. “Listen that sounds like a defensive reaction. Since then have you been put in similar situations?”

You worried your bottom lip, before shaking your head. “I’ve been careful to keep out of anything like that.”

Tony frowned as he moved around the suit, he didn’t know enough. “I could help. Maybe if I knew more, I don’t want to push it, it’s completely up to you.”

You looked over at Bruce who tilted his head at you, “I’ve told you this before Y/N, Tony can help and will. He’s not gonna exploit you and you know if he tried to do so your brother would be here in an instant and he would handle him.”

“Wait…who’s her brother?” Tony asked coming around again and reaching into the suit, both of you working on it at the same time. “uhh, excuse me young lady you didn’t tell me you had a protective older brother?”

You giggled earning a good stare from him, “Matias is my brother and he will not hurt you.” You nodded as if that was that.

Tony looked over at Bruce who made hand motions, one hand moving across his throat as he pointed at Tony and made hip motions and pointed then at you. Tony cried out, “Are you kidding me Banner is saying your brother is gonna kill me for having sex with you…we need to do that by the way, at least before your brother kills me!”

You turned around throwing a piece of metal at Bruce who dodged it expertly and with a cackle. “Bruce!!!”

“Whaaaat?!” he laughed, “You know your brother is absolutely insane! He is way over protective, even when you told him that we were sharing a bed for your sleep deprived reasons the guy attempted to kill me! Out of no where!” Bruce exclaimed.

You shook your head dropping it into your hands, “He thought we were more than what it really was and he didn’t actually kill you now did he?”

“Because you pulled me out of the way!!!” Bruce’s hand came up to rub his neck and Tony couldn’t hold back his laughter at the terror in Bruce’s eyes. “No! You don’t understand, this was pre-hulk! I would have died!” Tony laughed so hard his eyes teared and he had to bend over holding onto the table before him. “Glad you think that’s funny…” he grumbled as you rolled your eyes.

“He’s not that bad, and really Bruce? He doesn’t talk that much with people, unless he has to get in touch with his benefactors, and thats not much.”

“Wait, you mean people are funding his work?! Then how have I not heard of this?” Tony asked brow furrowing.

You Closed a small cover and frowned, “It isn’t all legal. We meet with a variety of people. Most of our work is done on the side of what we are actually paid to do.” You sighed explaining in a roundabout way.

Tony crossed his arms staring at you, “So what your telling me is your treasure hunters?”

You glanced at Bruce who ran a hand through his hair. “If thats what they pay us for.”

Tony tilted his head, “Y/N don’t keep me in suspense here.”

You rolled your eyes. “We get paid for our services, Whatever you want. Want treasure, we’ll get you treasure. Want a rare hide? We get it…”

“Do you kill?”

You turned back to the suit, “I haven’t.”

Tony glared at you now, “But your brother has?” You don’t answer. “So your telling me that your part of a guerilla outfit that play as mercenaries?”

You spin around and level a glare at Tony, “We do what we have to in order to stay under the radar like our father taught us. We are not much different than what you used to do! There was a need and we supplied the demand.”

Tony stepped towards you as you balled your hands into fists at your side. “Y/N! You do it in order to stay hidden from the world! Completely selfish reasons! What I did I stopped! Because it was hurting the world! Your gonna tell me that doing whatever these guys want you to in order to get paid, that that is a good enough reason?!”

Bruce stepped in, “Lets calm down. yeah?”

You forced your glare away from Tony and Bruce took a step back. “I’ve done what I came here to do, right?” You shook Tony’s hand off your shoulder and stepped away, his expression turning from one of irritated anger to one of hurt before he could hide it behind an impassive mask. 

Bruce sighed, he had seen you like this before and he followed you as you didn’t wait now. You had stayed too long, you had thought Tony would accept you. You shook your head, pushing away his anger and letting cold seep into your veins. 

Bruce grabbed you and spun you around, “STOP! Y/N!” he sighed as you looked at him surprised, “Y/N, what are you doing?”

“I am going to call my brother, I was stupid to think that I would be accepted here, it was a stupid idea. No one understands!” you pushed him away as he grabbed you by the shoulder, you would not cry. “No Bruce!!” Still he pulled you into his arms and you pushed at him again, “It’s stupid!”

Bruce sighed, “Give it time, both of you are hot headed. He will come to terms with it. Just wait, don’t run away.”

“She doesn’t need to wait Banner, let my sister go.”

Both of you froze at the voice of your brother. You peeked around Bruce’s shoulder and sure as the sun rising there stood your brother. Tony came around the corner and froze at the sight of your brother who stood not far from you with a rifle aimed at Bruce. “Whoa!” 

You cried out as three other men came out of nowhere. Tony back up into the wall as you shoved Bruce behind you, your small frame doing nothing to cover him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Your brother glared at Tony across the table and you reached for his hand, squeezing it lightly until Tony turned to you and smiled. The three other men laughed as they chugged down several beers and ate, chewing loudly.

“You sent me a text saying you needed me, what has changed since then?” he asked letting his hazel eyes slide over to you, “are you screwing him now?”

“Ugh! Dammit Matias could you be anymore vulgar? No, we are not screwing as you so eloquently put it,” you drop your face into your free hand and sigh.

“Listen, she was having difficulties and we are working past that, you can ask Bruce,” Tony said motioning to him.

Matias raised an eyebrow, “or I can ask her exactly what happened on our way home.”

You sighed, “Matias I am not going home. Not right now, I came here for work and I won’t go till its finished.”

“Y/N, we found it.” You looked up in surprise as he leaned forwards, a smile spread slowly across his lips, “We finally found it! It’s deserted and the small tribe that was once there is gone. Not sure what happened to it, but its definitely the same place you and dad were in. I found…” he reached for his pack which lay at his feet and pulled out a small doll. You sucked in air and this time Tony squeezed your hand a little. “You used to carry this around when you went with dad. I remember that much,” he held it out as you reached for it. Tony and Bruce watched as you hugged it to your chest.

____

Bruce sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Tony had his assistant show the men to guest rooms so they could get some sleep. They watched as you and Matias stepped out onto the balcony and continued to speak.

“What do you think she’ll do?” Tony asked Bruce not looking away from you, if he did he felt that your brother would whisk you away, just as quickly as he appeared.

Bruce smiled, “What do you think she should do?”

“She could let me help her. I can come along, with my Iron man suit it will be much safer for her, her brother and their team.”

“Tony,” Bruce started.

“What?! You can’t argue, your the one that sent her here in the first place!” Tony smiled when you looked over your shoulder and met his eyes, “Tell me Bruce, why did you send her? You could have come just as easily yourself.”

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, “I knew she’d be good for you. Was hoping something would happen between the two of you.” Bruce sighed, “I didn’t know she had contacted her brother. He’s super protective of her, but she’s not someone to be pushed around. If she wants you there, she’ll make it happen.” He squeezed Tony’s shoulder as you headed back inside. “Be nice, don’t blow this.”

Tony nodded, eye’s glued to you as you made your way towards him. Before either of you could say anything Matias came between you two. “My sister and I will be leaving in the morning with our team, thank you for distracting her for this small amount of time bu-”

Your tiny hand wrapped around his neck and he stumbled backwards trying to compensate for the sudden change in his body mass. “Excuse us Tony,” You said smiling softly at him before rounding on your brother, “Matias, what did I tell you?! Listen closely brother, you will go to one of the guests bedroom, we will leave in the morning once I have taken care of things here,” You growled softly not catching the disappointment in Tony’s eyes.

Tony straightened as you turned to look at him, “Goodnight brother, Tony? Walk with me?” He cleared his throat and extended his arm, which you quickly wrapped yours around. He watched as Matias threw his hands up.

“I know…we are in a bit of a spot,” you started quietly as you both walked around aimlessly. “I don’t want to leave things the way they are.”

“So, don’t leave.” He stated matter of factly, both of you walking towards the kitchen.

You sighed shaking your head with a smile, looking up at him you reached up to cup his jaw, “I have to go. This place, I believe it holds the answers I have been looking for my entire life.” You felt electricity spark through out you as he turned to kiss the palm of your hand, his hands finding their way to your waist.

“Then, I will come with you,” he said meeting your gaze, “Listen Y/N, I have nothing better to do. Fury has grounded me from any missions until I figure out what’s going on in my head. I wanna be by your side you make me feel good again.” You heard the inhale of breath and the realization in his own eyes at how true his words were. Tony ducked his head avoiding your gaze for a moment, his fingers playing with the hem of your shirt nervously before he looked up at you again, “So, its all or nothing I guess.” He chuckled nervously, “we really don’t know each other very well, and I know I am a royal mess. Why would you wanna live with that? Or even bother getting to know me? I just wanna plead my case here because I know I’m rambling a bit but I really do like you a lot and it’s gonna be hard for me to come back from this whatever this is between us, I know you have got to feel it too otherwise why would you bother trying to run away? Why call your brother unless your scared and ready to run? And if I can contin-”

You cut him off. Jerking on his shirt till he leaned down to meet your lips with his. You chased his lips when he pulled away, “I don’t know if this a good idea Y/N,” he murmured.

You made a noise, jerking back, “not a good idea?” you asked clutching at your chest.

Tony pulled you back towards him, “n-not like that. I mean, if we start this I am definitely dragging you back upstairs to my room.”

You smacked his chest, the pain in your chest calming down as you laughed, “dammit, you scared me.”

“Really did I?” he smirked pecking your lips, “maybe I should do that more often as you scare me every day,” he kissed you again, his hands sliding up your shirt.

You giggled as he pulled you forwards. “Tony..what..” you tipped your head back as he kissed you, one hand at the nape of your neck. He was moving you towards the elevator, you realized. Reaching out you pressed the button and the doors slid open easily. Tony chuckled loudly as you pushed him in, quickly following.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SNUT ENSUES, NSFW, SEXY TIMES

 

When the morning sun broke through the large windows you groaned aloud and turned away from the shining light. Burying your face into the covers you heard a chuckle and a smile spread on your lips before hands caught your face and pulled you out enough to pepper kisses across your cheeks, eyelids, down your nose, to finally land on your lips. You tilted your head up catching his lips with your own, “shit your good at that,” you murmured softly.

Soft brown eyes lit up with mischief, “I hope that’s not all you think I’m good at?!” he asked teasingly.

“Well,” you tapped your chin with a finger screwing your lips to the side, “Your pretty handy with a wrench I’ll give you tha-” you burst into giggles as he caught your sides with his fingers wriggling mercilessly as he leaned over you.

“You little minx!” he chuckled as you screamed laughter bubbling up while you wriggled trying to escape his fingers. Tony leaned down locking his lips to yours, wrapping your arms around his neck you moaned softly, “No, none of that…we’ll be late and I am sure your brother is already waiting..” Tony paused, “Why am I trying to talk you out of something I want?” he wondered aloud nudging your legs apart with his knee settling between them.

Your smile broadened as he pressed up against your core reigniting the heat you had last night. “T-Tony..because you know how important t-this is to me?” you whimpered as his lips trailed down your neck.

Tony murmured against your skin, “so glad we didn’t get dressed, a shower will be needed..later…” he rolled his hips against yours as you wrapped your legs around him, fingers carding through his hair. You arched into him as he flicked his tongue over your nipple before biting down softly and finally latching his mouth to suck hard. You moaned as he reached down between you two and he positioned himself before pressing up into you. “Shit..” he cursed as he slid in, fingers digging into your hips, “Dammit Y/N,” your hips jerked up, taking more of him in and causing him to hiss, “what did I say about that last night?!” he asked raising an eyebrow at you, “fuck your so tight…”

You giggled, “and I told you that I am impatient, Tony, you feel so good inside of me! Please fucking move!”

Tony growled kissing you roughly as he set a fast pace. You whimpered against his lips lost in the sensations that were coursing through you, your body tightening, the coil in your belly ready to snap. Tony’s eyes were on you, you could feel his stare, panting against his lips you opened your eyes, “T-Tony?!” voice slightly higher as you clung to him, nails digging into his back and shoulders.

“Fuck, I hope you know how beautiful you are, Y/N, you know that right? Tell me you know that?” smiling you nodded, for the first time truly feeling beautiful and it was because of him, the way he touched you, the way he looked at you, how every time your gazes met he saw you. Your mouth fell open as you tightened your legs around him, hips snapping up to meet his thrusts, “That’s right baby, fuck yes!! Y/N? God, please tell me your close, I wanna feel you come…” you threw your head back a scream torn from your lips as your vision blurred and white blinded you. 

Tony continued to bury himself in you, hooking your leg up and over his shoulder the new angle allowing him to thrust in deeper. You shook your head, unable to form words as his thumb found your clit, circling it, flicking and rubbing making you groan as he worked you back, keeping you high. You dug your nails into his forearms, trying to catch your breath as the coil tightened low in your belly once more. “One more baby, that’s right,” he coaxed you on even as you writhed beneath him. Tony groaned as you came yet again, thrusting in as your walls clenched down on him he came, emptying himself deep inside of you. 

You let out a laugh as he tumbled onto you, both breathing heavily. “I can’t feel my damned legs Tony!” you playfully smacked his arm as he was leaving lazy kisses along your shoulder and neck, strong fingers working against your hips. “God that feels so good!”

Tony smiled against your neck, “Ahhh, so I am good for more than just using a wrench?!”

“How am I supposed to trudge through the jungles now you idiot?!”

Tony clicked his tongue, “complaining? Guess we’ll just have to go for round fifty, then you really won’t be able to use your legs and you’ll just stay here with me. That saves us all a lot of time and trouble!”

You shook your head returning the quick kiss he placed on your lips before he leaned above you. “Nice try Mr. Stark,” you smirked letting your fingers dance up his arms to flutter over his chest and the small arc there. “Does it hurt?”

Tony smiled, does this hurt you?” he asked running his fingers along your forearm.” shaking your head he let out a sigh, “there you have it. It did cause me some trouble awhile back, but I sorted that out,” he brushed your hair out of your face smiling at you, “how’re your legs?”

You snorted, “jerk…carry me to the bathroom, we need to get going.”

Tony groaned but he climbed off you and the bed, pulling you towards him by your ankles as you laughed. “This means shower sex right?” he asked as he carried you into the bathroom, your laughter ringing out through the room.

____

Matias glared at Tony, “what does she see in him?” he asked Bruce who blinked in surprise, turning around to make sure there wasn’t someone standing behind him. “I thought you two would eventually get together?”

Bruce chuckled nervously, “no, th-that was never gonna happen.” Both men looked at each other surprised, “Really Matias? Even after all this time?” he sighed, “Tony is a good man, I would never have forced them to meet if I didn’t think Tony was good for her…she’s good for him too.”

Matias narrowed his eyes at him, “You know I still gotta give him shit though right? That’s my sister…”

Bruce shook his head, “Or you could let them be happy.”

Matias opened his mouth to retort when the quinjet jostled them. You poked your head out from the co-pilots seat, “we’re here! At least these are the coordinates that you gave me!” you stepped out as Tony began to shut down the controls.

“FRIDAY, keep her warm for us in case we have to make a hasty retreat?”

“Of course sir.”

Matias grunted as he nodded at you, his team already headed out the back of the quinjet, securing the area before you stepped off alongside Bruce and Matias, you hung back a step as Tony moved to catch up. You smiled brightly as Tony shifted your pack on your back, straightening you up before reaching up and playfully nipping your chin. Matias let out a heavy sigh shaking his head.

Tony let you pull away, you needed to chat with your brother, Bruce fell back walking alongside him. “What does she hope to find here?”

Bruce looked around, the jungles foliage was pretty thick, trees reaching high and far above your heads darkening the world around you. “Ever since I met her it’s been about getting this symbiote to leave her. I just hope she realizes there is the possibility that there’s nothing here, after all these years? Matias said there is no one around. What happened to them? Did they die out? Did whatever attacked her and her father wipe them out? Did they move of their own accord? There’s so many questions left unanswered.”

“But thats why we’re here right? To get to the bottom of all these questions…. Right?” he looked over at Bruce with worry. “Bruce??”

“I just don’t want her to be disappointed, this has been her whole life. What if theres nothing? worse, what if there’s something there?”

Tony felt his gut clench, he hadn’t thought of that, but Bruce had known her for years now, he had had time to think of such things. He watched as you talked to your brother, both of them glancing back every now and then.

__

Bruce smiled as you caught up to him and Matias before falling back to talk quietly with Tony, “Matias..”

“Y/N, I hope your ready. Nothing happened when we originally came upon this site, but you…you could cause something to happen.”

“What does that mean?” you asked.

“I’m not the scientist, but your alien…the thing that has fed off you for years, it’s become quiet the further you are from the jungles. But I’ve seen, I pay attention. When you join us, you become different, agitated almost. What if it’s that thing wanting to get back?” He looked at you worriedly, “What if it leaves you?”

“Isn’t that the point?” you scoffed.

“What if it leaves you?” he repeated and you suddenly didn’t like the implication in his tone.

“Matias…”

“Have you not considered it? It took over your body, melding to your bones, muscles, your very blood Y/N! Tell me your not stupid enough to think it can be extracted without some form of damage coming to you?!” He shook his head as you continued to walk along. “Your such an idiot, tell me your not so blind to think you’ll come out of this unscathed!” 

You looked over your shoulder, Matias glancing back as well. “Does he know?!” he asked you tone angry. You shook your head, “Y/N!”

“He knows some, but not everything. Bruce of course knows so much. But he just arrived, he hasn’t really told Tony much, just the basics.”

Matias groaned, he stopped and glared at you, “Boss!” one of the men ahead called after him, “we’re here!” Matias narrowed his eyes at you. 

“Good, we’re making camp here.”

“Boss, why make camp? We’ve arrived!”

“Stop questioning and make camp!” Matias growled angrily as Tony and Bruce came to a stop beside the two of you.

Tony looked at both of you, “why are we making camp? This doesn’t make sense…”

“There are things you need to know before we go any further,” Matias sighed setting his pack down.

You shook your head moving past him when he caught your pack jerking it off you and throwing it to the floor, at the same time he swung you around, cold metal wrapped around yours wrists and you yelped at how tight they were. Matias whistled. One of them men threw him a box, Matias dropped it and stomped on it. You let out a scream as you were dragged down to the floor.

Bruce held Tony back as you yelled at Matias from your spot on the floor. “There’s more you should know. If you really care about her, if you really think you can help. One more day will not kill her, but if she takes another step it may.”

Bruce stepped forwards, Tony and he speaking together, “What are you talking about?!”


	9. Chapter 9

 

Bruce sat down before you, crossing his legs and glaring at you, “Is it true? What Matias is saying?”

You closed your eyes, “it’s a possibility, but we just don’t know.”

Bruce clapped his hands together, “well, looks like we’re going back to the quinjet,” he decided putting his hands on his thighs.

Tony stopped beside him, “We’re gonna continue, you!” He pointed at Matias, “get that off of her.”

“Are you fucking stupid?” Matias shot back angrily stepping towards him

Tony sighed not looking at you, “this is the most important thing to her, it comes before anything and everyone in her life, so much so that she is willing to die to get to the bottom of it.. If we stop her now, she’ll just wait till we turn our backs and come alone.” He met Matias’ gaze, “at least this way, if she does die she’ll be surrounded by those that love her.”

Your head jerked up, holding your breath at what he had just said. A little noise left you as Matias stepped over and kicked the box behind you, lifting you to your feet as Bruce stood too. “Tony,” he breathed out.

Tony shook his head, moving ahead of the group. You followed, reaching out to touch him but stopping. Matias shook his head as he moved forwards, there was still light out and the group moved further into the jungle. Bruce looked around in amazement at the ruins that seemed to climb out of the foliage.

Your feet moved on their own, your body urging you on faster. Tony grunted as you brushed past him. He caught hold of your elbow as you stepped by. You turned looking up at him. “T-Tony…”

He let out a little breath at your face before you were jerked back out of his grasp. All of them yelling your name and scrambling deeper into the ruins as you flew through the air pulled by what they couldnt see. 

Your breath was knocked out of you as you slammed into rock, your body propelled by something that had grasped you about the midsection. You groaned as you crashed through yet another wall, a small yelp escaping you as you flew into a narrow stairwell, the force finally releasing you as you tumbled down and down.

You could hear them yelling your name as you finally came to a stop, rolling onto your side. How far were you from them? Could they see you? Opening your eyes, you couldn’t see about you. Swallowing you sat up gingerly, lights flickered on causing you to blink, eyes adjusting to the light you realized it was fire in sconces on the wall. Not electric light you were used to.

Something moved, the wall shifted, a breath released into the air. “You’ve come back..” You scrambled back as a figure moved on your right, moss, grass and fungi littering its form. Breathing heavily you watched as it straightened. “Aaah, we see you’ve been much more successful than we…” the head tilted slightly. You could see its head, constructed of various metals, it stared at you unblinkingly. You cried out as it moved, too quick and was leaning over you, limbs reaching out, brushing against your cheek. “Look at you!!” it rasped out, “so beautiful. You took over this humans body…”

“No!” you shoved at it, “NO!! NOTHING HAS TAKEN OVER MY BODY! **I AM ME**!!” you shouted angrily getting to your feet.

It made a noise, somehow you felt it was laughing at you. “So you think we have let you live this long…to be you?” you stumbled back, “Wretched being!” it reached out and you yelled pain lancing through your body driving you to your knees. “Come forth brethren, take what is truly yours.”

Bruce slammed into it, partially shifting into the Hulk, enough to send the thing flying back into the large room. He turned to see Matias and Tony help you to your feet. “Dont touch her!” he yelled, a little to late.

Matias was sent flying into the nearest wall, his two friends stopping at the foot of the stairs, raising their weapons and training them on you and the thing that was now getting back onto its feet.

Tony yelled out as he held onto you. “No! Y/N!! Y/N!!” he breathed heavily grasping your face in both his hands, “Fight it,” he gritted his teeth as you shoved at him, “NO!! You have to fight this!”

“TONY!!”Bruce cried out as you threw him off of you, he shook his head, holding his hands out in front of him, “Y/N, don’t do this, I don’t want to hurt you,” he turned as he heard humming come from behind him. The humanoid caught hold of him and was slammed into the ground as Bruce released Hulk. He caught hold of it by the torso and slammed it into the stone flooring repeatedly. “What have you done to her?!” he demanded growling.

Tony groaned as he rolled onto his hands and knees. He let out a cry as you dragged him up by the neck slamming him into the wall. You threw him across the room turning to take Matias on as he came flying in, foot slamming into your chest, you used the force of his kick, shifting midair so you could kick off the wall behind you and slam into him, bowling him over sending the two of you rolling along the ground.

Matias landed atop you, “Y/N stop, your my sister!! You gotta fight whatever it did to you. Your stronger!!!”

Tony watched as you kicked your brother off of you, he flinched when gunfire went off right next to him. “Stop!! Thats Y/N!!!!” he cried out desperately kicking one in the knee, the other turning his gun onto him. 

“Listen, Y/N never wanted this to happen, but she wanted this more than you know! She ordered us to do this!!”

“Stop!! Those cuffs the magnetic block, give them to me!” the man nodded reaching back into his pack.

The sound of an explosion temporarily made everyone pause, Matias taking the advantage as you stared at the Hulk sized hole in the wall, and pouncing on you. Both of you grunted and growled, scrambling to get the upper hand. He caught you and flung you around, slamming into a body you cried out as the magnetic block was activated and you fell to your knees.

Bruce stumbled back in, holding his shredded pants in hand. “So, uh…the other guy got a little carried away…”

Matias turned to look at him, “And the thing?”

“Splattered on the mountainside,” Bruce offered a smile and looked at you.

Tony sat just out of reach, as you tried to kick him, he looked over at both men, “what do we do?”

___

“What your talking about could kill her!” Tony shouted hours later, Bruce holding him back as one of the men stared at him dispassionately.

“What else is there left to do? If it doesn’t work we’re still going to have to do it, she didn’t want it to take over her and now it has!” he shouted back.

Matias nodded, “fine.”

Tony lunged at him, Bruce barely catching him. “Bruce…they’re talking about killing her,” he gripped his friend by the forearms, “y-you cant….” Matias stepped towards you and Tony growled, “NO! NO!!” Matias! You don’t have to do this!!”

“We have done it ourselves, she has done it before with us, we had too!” the man yelled at Tony who paused, “we’ve all done it, died, but we trusted in each other to bring us back. She is trusting in us to bring her back,,,”

Tony heard the shot and turned back to see you falling, body jerking as Matias held a gun above you. “NOOO!”

“Its electric, he’s gonna shock her to death, we’ll bring her back…”

Bruce’s grip tightened and Tony realized his friend was crying, “Bruce..” his voice cracked and he watched as Matias hit you again with the gun, face devoid of emotion. “What if it doesn’t work?!” he hissed angrily as Bruce buried his face in his shoulder, now holding onto Tony for comfort. “What if she..”

The man’s eyes flickered and Tony turned around, you laid on the ground unmoving. “Bruce now!” he yelled shoving at him.

Bruce ran, he slid a little as his knees hit the ground next to you, turning the magnetic block off and ridding you of the handcuffs. He checked your pulse and breathing. Tony watched as Bruce began CPR. “Tony, get my pack!” he demanded pointing in the direction of his backpack. Tony hurried over with it moments later. “There’s a syringe in there, epinephrine…yeah thats it,” he held out his hand and Tony jumped in surprise as Bruce slammed it into your chest and tossed it aside after pumping the meds into you. 

“Come on Y/N!!!” Bruce shouted angrily gripping your shoulders, “open your eyes, open them!!” he demanded.

The gasp that filled the room was heaven to Tony’s ears, making him fall to the floor on his knees, face in his hands as Bruce dropped his head to your chest. Matias held still, gun raised behind Bruce. 

Y/N reached out, hand on the end of his gun, “hit me with that again and I will lace brownies with ex-lax and feed them to you!” you croaked out. Bruce chuckled, hugging you tighter, “not that I don’t appreciate hugs…but what the hell happened?! It looks like you Hulked out bud,” you murmured rubbing his shoulder to console him, you knew how hard that was on him. 

Tony chuckled the room falling quiet.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Matias and his team swept you up, Bruce and Tony followed close by, none of the men liked how you had become quiet suddenly. The trip back to the quinjet was quicker than the trip to the ruins. Nobody paused nor said a thing, determined to get you back as quickly as possible, away from all of this.

Tony didn’t like how small you looked in your brothers arms. Bruce was frowning, brows knit together. He had almost lost his best friend. He looked over in surprise as Tony gave his shoulder a squeeze. He nodded, he had saved you, but what if he hadn’t been able to? What if he had had to bury you?

Tony shouldered Bruce, not mentioning the sudden fall of tears, his friend sagging heavily against him. He himself swallowed a lump and sighed when the quinjet finally came into view. “FRIDAY get us out of here!” he demanded as the men stepped in behind him and sat down heavily on the floor once inside.

“Yes sir,” she responded quickly. The engines whining as they pushed off. He made sure Bruce was comfortable, wrapping a cover around his shoulders, tossing one to Matias who quickly wrapped you up as well.

__

Two hours later you were back at the compound, staring at a young doctor, she had introduced herself as Helen Cho, Tony and Bruce trusted her so you didn’t argue this time around. You were so tired, Matias was leaning against the doorway glaring at you, his two men had gone to rest in guest rooms. Tony and Bruce were no where to be seen.

Of course, it didn’t surprise you, what did they see now that you had shown your true self? What you had know was buried inside of you. Why would they care? You weren’t human…it was always there, would always be there, you had always known. It had taken over completely leaving you with no memory of the day.

The door slamming shut made you jump, looking up you realised the doctor had left, Matias advancing on you making you shrink back as he reached up and caught your face in his hands. “You fucking idiot!!” he cried, you let out a sob as he wrapped his arms around you, gripping you tightly. “For this once, couldn’t you have listened to us?! Bruce! Bruce wanted to take you back! Y/N… I almost lost you! What if Bruce hadn’t been able to bring you back?”

You buried your face against his chest, “we need to go.”

Matias jerked back, frowning at you. “What? Why? Why so soon?!”

You let your head drop, sniffling, “I-I-I can’t…they must hate me!”

The sound registered first, the sting of his hand flying across you cheek came second, you looked up at him in shock. “You ungrateful little brat!” he growled, “me and my men will be leaving by the end of the week, we have work to get back to. You,” he glared at you, “will be staying behind. You are not welcome in our crew till you get your head on right!”

You watched as he stomped out of the room leaving you alone. You vaguely remembered Cho telling you that you had no physical ailments and that you were clear. You made your way to your room, slowly, your body ached in a sore kind of way making you aware of muscles you hadn’t ever truly thought of. Finally making it to your room, you climbed on your bed and pulled your knees up to your chest.

What had happened? Thinking back was like hell, your head hurt, flashes of the past came and went, and finally you were able to concentrate on something.. _someone_.

__

_Tony’s smile broadened before he leaned in pressing his lips against yours. Your breath faltered as you remembered the night you spent in his arms, how his fingers trailed over your skin, slipping over metal where you never wore any fake skin, your hips. You giggled as he nipped at the soft spot there, mumbling at how beautiful you were. When he moved back up as you yanked at his hair, he smiled and pulled you close to him._

_That morning slowly came into focus, soft words whispered in your ear as he carried you to the shower, setting you on the counter top as he turned on the shower. You giggled when he came hurrying back as you slid of the counter to your feet, “I’m fine!”_

_You let out a small cry as you remembered his soft kisses while you both stood in his too large shower. His large hands holding onto you as if you would disappear. His soft brown eyes as you scrubbed shampoo into his dark hair peals of laughter escaping you as he shook his head, soap suds flying everywhere._

You curled into a ball on the bed, you couldn’t remember anything. Nothing after dressing and heading to the launch pad, you couldn’t even remember meeting Matias, or the guys. You cried yourself to sleep.

__

It was the warmth of a body pressed against yours that woke you, you felt disoriented and shaky. You half turned, but by the scruff against your neck you knew it was Tony. He nuzzled closer and wrapped his legs between yours.

Tony was sleeping blissfully when he heard you whimper. You had been doing that in your sleep. Whimpering, shaking, he had come to check on you when Matias stormed past him and Bruce. He found you asleep and couldn’t think of a better way to pass the time than by laying next to you.

“SShhh, baby, it’s okay..I’m right here,” he soothed pressing soft kisses to your shoulder. Tony frowned as you broke out in full blown sobs, turning in his arms to curl into him. “Hey…Y/N, it’s okay, shhh,” he rubbed small circles into your back, “Hey, what? What is it? Tell me?”

You pulled him to you, desperate, your lips collided with his and he groaned before laughing and pulling away. Tony held on as you moved to turn away, “No. No, it’s not that I don’t want to Y/N,” he caught hold of your chin tilting your head back, lips brushing yours, “Slowly,” he sighed before closing his lips over yours.

You shuddered as he rolled you onto your back, lips trailing down your neck, gently he pulled your shirt off, eyes slowing taking you in. Seeing every bruise, every cut you had gotten today. He barely registered your fingers at his neck, the bruising there not even bothering him. 

“I did this…?”you asked hesitantly afraid of the answer, a flash of something crossing your minds eye. Your hand around his throat, fresh tears springing to your eyes.

Tony smiled leaning down and kissing you tenderly, as if he had been the one to hurt you. Tears streaked down your face, he kissed his way down your jaw, down your neck, you gasped as he nipped at your collar bone, you didn’t even realize he had pulled your pants down and off, panties following suit, not until he was struggling with his own making you gasp out a giggle. “Shut up!” he teased before pulling your legs around his waist, “dont,” he kissed your lips, “think,” your chin, “we,” tongue swirling over your pulse. Your breathing was faltering as his hands slid along your legs, you wrapped them about his hips, feeling his erection pressing against your core. “That,” he continued, making his way back up your neck, “we dont,” he nibbled on your ear, “love you,” he pulled back enough to meet your eyes.

“Tony!” you gasped as he pushed into you with a single thrust of his hips.

“Your not getting away from us that easily Y/N!” he smirked at you as he pulled out and thrust back in making you cry out, your hands gripped onto his forearms as he thrust into you, hips rolling against yours. “You don’t get to come here and make me fall in love with you,” he panted burying himself in you, “make me drink tea! Oh god!” he thrust in making you scream as you fell into the abyss, dragging him over with you.

Tony was kissing you lazily when you came to. “What was that about tea Mr. Stark?” you asked stretching lazily, afraid of mentioning his declaration of love. People always said things in the heat of the moment.

Tony grinned, sobering as you relaxed, “Y/N,” you looked at his chest, your hands softly caressing his arc reactor. He caught hold of one and brought it to his lips.”Dear?” he dipped his head till you looked up at him, “No, you can’t act all shy on me now!” he chuckled, smile softening as you peeked up at him, “you don’t have to say it back, but I love you. I know what I was saying. I wasn’t just uttering nonsense.”

You met his gaze, “Tony, I don’t know when or how, but I was in love with you without knowing it.” Your throat tightened, “I love you Tony Stark!” you whispered fiercely.

He caught your lips with his once more, tongue delving in, caressing yours. Your heartbeat picked up as he slid his tongue along your bottom lip and pulled back with a deep sigh, a smile on both of you. Tony’s brown eyes flickered over your face quickly, before he spoke,“Look, what happened today, we don’t have to talk about, but you do have to apologize. We understand that you wanted answers, what answer you got we aren’t sure of. But killing yourself without thinking of all of us? Selfish. And that is coming from the most selfish person in the world!”

“I can’t even remember what happened!” you whispered staring at him.

Tony pursed his lips, “If you want we can help with that, but you need to understand that you may not be happy knowing the truth. Y/N, do you realize we almost lost you today? No, we did lose you, you died,” you frowned a small whimper in your throat, “what do you remember?” he asked.

You bit down on your bottom lip, “I remember waking up with you, I remember our shower, and getting in the elevator to get down to the launching pad, and then I was in the infirmary with Dr. Cho.”

Tony sighed, “Your missing the entire day?”

You nodded, “and I remember being so scared sitting there, cause even if I dont remember anything I had this overwhelming sense that you and Bruce hated me….I wanted to die!”

Tony held you close as you broke down in tears, “Its gonna take a lot of work.. but we are here for you. We have the best doctors and help at our disposal, question is, will you stay?” he asked pulling back and cupping your face in his hands.

You stared at him, searching his eyes for an answer to what you weren’t sure, “are you positive you want me to stay?” you asked.

Tony smiled, “well you are pretty good with a wrench…”


End file.
